Life As We Know It
by kkequestrian
Summary: Based off the movie Life As We Know It.Austin&Ally can't stand each other,but are forced to somewhat get along for the sake of their friends.They are there for Allison and Darren through everything. But when Allison and Darren are in a sudden accident, their daughter Abigail is left in the hands of her godparents...Austin&Ally.They're life is about to change before they know it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Eeeeeekkkkkk! Don't yell at me, please! I know, I know…I haven't updated either of my stories, what the HELL am I doing writing another one?! Well…I don't really know. I just watched this movie, though…Life As We Know It, and I've been wanting to write and Auslly story based off of it for FOREVER and now that I watched it again I just couldn't help myself! But don't be worried…there will be several of my own Auslly twists in the story, it's not going to be just like the movie ;) **_

_**Plus, I've gotten the next chapter for BOTH stories almost done, so they'll be up soon! Promise! College is difficult, haha. So, don't be mad at me, and just enjoy the new story while you're waiting on the next chapters for Want You Bad and It's Me, It's You, And A Love That's True. I love you all! **_

_**_(_*_&)&%*$%^$#%^$%*^()^%^#$ $()&))(&*^&&*%&$%#$% #%&%*()_*_*)**(**_

**Chapter 1: What where you thinking?!**

A blind date. Totally not something I would EVER see myself doing….but yet, here I am. A 16 year old girl who's best friend thinks she can't get a date on her own, and feels the need to set me up with her current fling's best friend. Great. Greaty great great. I hope you're catching onto the sarcasm intended here. You see, my best friend Allison…she's not exactly the kind of girl you'd picture me associating with. She's the model type. Perfect curvy body, really tall with amazing legs, beautiful platinum blonde hair, and the most gorgeous blue eyes. I, on the other hand, have dull brown eyes, dull brown hair…you noticing a theme here? I'm super short, and don't even come up to Allison's shoulders when wearing high heels. She's the beauty queen of the school, head cheerleader, currently dating the quarter back of our RIVAL school…and I'm the wanna be musical prodigy who can't keep her nose out of her books long enough to even consider a love life. And yet, we are the best of friends. Allison is like my sister. Actually, I think we're even closer than that. We've been best friends since we were 3, the very first day of preschool. It was like fate, meeting her. We've helped each other through everything, never once allowing the judgments of what people thought of our strange friendship pull us apart. And I'd never want to have it any other way.

And yet, as I'm opening up my door to meet this 'mystery guy', I want to strangle her at this very moment and ask her what the _hell _she was thinking.

I open the door to reveal a tall blonde guy, with gorgeous dark brown eyes. He's dressed like a bad-ass, with his leather jacket and ripped jeans, right down to the converses and a shiny black motorcycle sitting in my driveway, and I've already got a bad feeling about this. He's openly checking me out, making the bad feeling amplify.

And then he opens his mouth.

"Hey, sexy. Want to just skip the date and go right to the good part?" He says huskily, smirking at me and leaning in the door jam.

I just smile 'sweetly' at him. "Oh yeah! The good part!" He makes a move as if to come inside, but stops once he sees my facial expression change to a dangerously furious look. "The good part where I tell you to get the hell off my property, because I don't know who the fuck you think you are talking to me like that!" Then I slam the door in his face, and slump against it.

Whoa. There is really something about that guy that messes with my head…I've never talked to someone like that before! I usually just roll my eyes and walk away if a guy talks to me like that! Well…maybe it was due to the fact that my BEST FRIEND set me up with the douche bag, thinking I'd actually LIKE him! I stomp my foot like the irritated little girl I am, and walk away, angrily texting Allison, so glad that I didn't even waste my time going out with him.

_page break_

Well, it's been two months since my first run in with Austin Moon. Yes, first. You see, the guy I thought was just another one of Allison's many flings? Well, they've actually been together all this time. Not once has she cheated on him or even thought about leaving him, even when she's drunk as hell at a party. I think she's actually falling in love with Darren, something she didn't ever think she would do. I'm so happy for her! I love love! Unfortunately for me, however, Darren making consistent boyfriend status required her best friend's approval. And oh, I approved. He's one hunky guy, equally as gorgeous as Allison. What I didn't realize, is that consistent boyfriend being approved by best friend, also equals hanging out with said approved boyfriend…and HIS friends. Ladies and gentlemen, Austin Moon, the scum bag that I can't seem to get out of my life. We're currently at a party that Darren is hosting. We as in, me and Will, Allison and Darren, and Austin is…well he's currently sitting on the couch with two blonde bimbos in his lap. Disgusting. I on the other hand, am trying to find a way, any..way…to get away from my 'date'. Allison seems to have picked another amazing guy (sarcasm definitely intended!) for me. Sure, he's sexy. He's tall, has an amazing 6 pack and huge biceps, dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes…he's definitely dreamy. But he's so, so, so dumb. I mean, he can't even carry on a conversation about anything more than sports, past party stories, and other girls he's been with! But I'll just dance with him for now so he'll stop pestering me, and get rid of him in the morning when he's...well, sober and not trying to make out with me every ten seconds.

Finally, after a grueling hour of allowing Will to grind all over me in the middle of a huge crowd of sweaty people, I use the excuse of needing to go to the bathroom to get away from him and the crowd. Parties are so not my scene. You'd never know it, considering I'm at every one of them, and I always manage to be dressed like a slut at every one of them thanks to Allison. So as I sneak out Darren's back door, I slip off my 6 inch stilettos, hike my already dangerously short and extremely tight black dress up even more, and sit on the edge of the pool dipping my feet in to calm myself. I lean my head back to look at the stars and sigh, cherishing my moment of peace. Since I'm alone, I decide to sing a little, knowing no one will hear me with the music blaring so loud inside.

"I watch the world float to the dark side of the moon

After all I knew it had to be something to do with you"

"Singing about me, are you?" I suddenly hear behind me, stopping abruptly and swinging my head around to face him, already knowing who was standing behind me. I send an icy glare to him, and he just chuckles and moves to sit beside me, kicking off his shoes and putting his feet in the water too. "Well, you can call me superman whether I'm crazy or not, and I'll gladly hold your hand." He says smirking down at me. I snort, making quite the unlady like sound, and he quirks an eyebrow at me.

"I wouldn't call you superman if it would save the world. You've already got an ego the size of Africa, you don't need yet another girl to make you feel better about yourself. Go get your blonde bimbos to do that." Damn, I sound like such a bitch every time he's around. He just gets me so angry!

But he doesn't seem to let it affect him, he just keeps that same damn smirk on his face, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Ally, babe. You know you'd call me a lot more than superman if I so much as touched you." I just roll my eyes at his perverted antics. But then he catches me off guard. "By the way, you've got quite the voice on you. Your voice is beautiful." I smile at him, genuinely, for the first time.

"Thank you Austin." Then I look down, suddenly shy at how intimate this moment seems, wondering how exactly we went from casual banter to this intense atmosphere.

"I bet it would sound even better screaming my name." He whispers, suddenly very close to me, and his breath tickling my ear.

Annnnnnnddddd, moment gone.

"Austin, you are such a pig!" I screech at him, then push him in the pool before I can even think twice about my own actions. He comes up out of the water, looking extremely pissed. I scramble up, and try to make a mad dash for the house. My clumsiness and overall un-athletic build, however, are no match for Austin's incredibly toned muscles and easy smoothness. He's out of the pool and has me by the waist and into the pool in 30 seconds flat. I come up spluttering curses, thinking Austin would have just left and gone back inside now that he'd gotten his 'revenge' on me. I'm surprised though, when I hear a load splash, and see Austin had removed his clothes down to his boxers and was swimming towards me. Once again, I make a lousy attempt to scramble out of the pool, but he's got me pushed up against the wall of the deep end of the pool, caging me in with both of his arms and his face mere inches from mine before I can even say song. "You ready to finish what you started, babe?"

"F-f-finish what?" I stutter, unable to think with him this close to me, but still trying to keep up my cold hearted façade. He smirks and leans in to kiss me, but I slap him before he can. While he's in shock from what just happened, I quickly swim to the ladder and jump out, not stopping until I'm in the house. I run straight into Will. Greeeeaaaatttt…

"Heeeyyy Allllyyyyy..where you beeenn?" He slurs. Oh, great. He's even more drunk then when I left him earlier.

"I have to go, Will. I had fun with you." I say, patting him on the chest quickly before I set off to find Allison. I finally find her, in the kitchen pouring herself a drink.

"Allison! I'm. Leaving. That idiot you set me up with is drunk as hell, Austin keeps putting his grimy hands on me and trying to kiss me, and I'm fed up with his shit! So when you're done here, you can find me at home." I shout at her, leaving her stunned as I storm out the door and to my car.

I hate Austin Moon.

)*)&)^%%*^*&*_)+()*(&&*^&%%#$%&^*()+)(*&%^$ #%$^&*()_(*&^&^%$#^%^&*&)

_**Soooo…what do you guys think? Interesting spin on the story? Worth keeping up the hard work of another story? I'd like to think so, but it's ultimately up to you guys! So, review and let me know! :D And don't worry, Austin's not really such a jerk. He's just a hormonal teenager right now in the story, and, well, Ally's hot. Hahaha. **_

_**Oh, and I don't own the song Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. Or Austin and Ally. **_

_**Love and Kisses!**_

_**-KKEquestrian/Paige**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, lovelies! I'm baaaaacccccccccckkkkkkkkk **____** Enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**_)*(&^%$^#%^*&(*&^%$#$%^&*_)(()+**^$$^%&^(*&)()_)(_*)(&^$##%$#^*)+)*&(^%&$%^*(&)_(*&**_

**Chapter Two: You're kind of my Superman **

Fast forward to senior year. I'm so happy, and yet I'm miserable at the same time. Allison and Darren have officially been together for a year and six months, an astounding record for both of my dear friends. I have surprisingly grown really close to Darren, too, over this past year and a half. He is such a teddy bear at heart, and I just love how in love he and Allison are. I yearn for that kind of love, but so far I've only been with douche bag after douche bag. Oh, and there's also Austin. Nothing much has changed between us, just the same constant back and forth annoying banter.

Suddenly, I'm flipped around and slammed against the locker with a body pressed tightly against mine.

"Morning, sexy."

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention the incessant teasing? Oops.

"Yeah, yeah. Morning to you too, Blondie." I reply, rolling my eyes as I push him off me and turn back around to open my locker.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He sneers from his new spot, leaning against the locker next to mine. I just shake my head, not even bothering to reply. I'm just so not in the mood for this right now. Last night, I walked in on my boyfriend of three weeks banging the captain of the volley ball team. It was very upsetting, considering I had actually thought that my relationship with Alex had been going so well. Apparently not, if he couldn't keep his junk in his pants just because I wouldn't put out. And yes, that is exactly what he told me as his excuse. Ridiculous as it was, he seemed to think it was a valid reason to cheat on me. Well, after I slapped him very hard across the face (not once, but twice, for good measure) I spent the whole night alone crying. Again. Sadly, this makes the fith guy so far this school year. Let's not even _begin _to discuss the guys from the summer. Austin seems to notice my sullen mood.

"What's wrong Ally?" He asks seriously, moving to where he is facing me now. I turn to look at him after I close my locker. I really look at him, straight in the eyes, trying to find any ounce of insincerity. Finding none, I decide to just go ahead and tell him. Might as well, I'm sure he'll find out by next period anyways that Alex and I are over. 

Sighing deeply I slump against the locker and look up at the ceiling. "I walked in on Alex fucking Brittany last night. He even had the audacity to say it was my fault he was cheating on me." Finally looking over at Austin, I see something that looks like anger flash through his eyes, and his entire body is rigid. I'm instantly confused, because Austin and I don't like each other so there's no reason for him to be protective of me. But before I can even question the strangeness of his behavior, he's stalking off down the hallways towards a target unknown to me, but it's quite obvious he's on a mission. Next thing I know, there's the loud banging sound of someone being shoved against the lockers about 50 feet from mine, and my eyes about pop out of my head as they focus in on Austin single handedly suspending Alex up in the air against the lockers, his hand wrapped tightly around Alex's neck. I can't hear what he's saying, but Alex looks like he's fearing for his life and desperately trying to pry Austin's hand off his neck. I'm frozen in place, not even knowing what to say. When Austin finally removes his hand from Alex's throat, Alex falls to the ground gasping for air, his face redder than a tomato. Austin shakes his head as he walks casually through the pathway all the onlookers have made for him back towards me, grabs my hand, and leads me out of the hallway and straight out the doors of the school. Still in shock, I follow wordlessly, and allow him to keep hold of my hand as he drags me to wherever his destination is. Finally we end up back at his car, and he opens the passenger door to his truck, motioning for me to get in. Still not understanding, I simply obey. Austin walks around to his side, and slams his door, starting the truck and tearing dangerously fast out of the school parking lot. We flew past Darren dropping Allison off for school, and I happen to catch a glimpse at their shocked faces as we zoomed past them, obviously confused beyond belief as to why I'm in Austin's truck and apparently leaving school…a _very _big deal, considering I have a _perfect_ attendance record. Well, had. I glance over to Austin, and see his knuckles are white from clenching onto the steering wheel so hard, his left knee is bouncing up and down in an un-rhythmic, constant manner, and his jaw is set in an angry manner. I sit quietly for an agonizing fifteen minutes, before I finally can't take it.

"Austin, what the hell was that? And where are you taking me?"

He just ignores my questioning, and turns on the radio.

"Unbelievable." I scoff under my breath. He goes storming down the hallway like some big hero, then turns into this brooding jerk that doesn't explain anything. As I continue with my own silent brooding because of Austin's brooding, we finally pull up to the beach access by the pier. I shoot Austin a questioning glance, but he just gets out of the truck and starts walking towards the water, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. I scramble to get out of the truck, running to try to catch up with Austin. Well, I said try. Have you ever tried running in the sand? Exactly. Anyways, by the time I catch up to him, he's seated in the sand, his knees up to his chest and his arms folded on top of them. I plop down next to him, leaning back on my arms stretched behind me. We sit there in the quiet together, just watching the waves as they crash on the shore. It's chilly outside for Florida, since it's the beginning of December, and there are only two or three others walking along the beach. I decide to just wait until he's ready to explain. It's obvious he needs the moment of quiet.

"I, um…I had a girlfriend, her name was Madison." _Well, that's not surprising._ I thought to myself, but decided to just listen and not be a smart ass right now. "We had been together for almost a year. I had really fallen hard for this girl, and I was going to tell her that I loved her the night of our one year anniversary." My eyes grew wide, but Austin wasn't looking at me, he just kept staring at waves. "But about three weeks before our…anniversary, I drove by her house to surprise her with a bouquet of flowers and some soup from her favorite restaurant, because she had texted me that morning telling me she was sick and couldn't go out with me tonight." He stopped talking for a minute, seemingly to collect his thoughts, but I had a feeling I knew what was coming. He continued, his voice cracking slightly as he started again: "When I got there, her parents' cars were gone, but there was another car in the driveway that wasn't hers. I usually just walked right in when her parents weren't home with the extra key she had given me, so that's what I did. Anyways, I ended up walking in on her with Jake, the senior quarter back at the time. Needless to say, that was the last serious girlfriend I had, or ever plan on having." I sit there flabbergasted, soaking in this new information about the guy sitting next to me. Finally, I have a question worth asking.

"When did all this happen?" I ask, barely above a whisper.

"About a month before I met you." He says in the same voice. I just look at him, studying his face. And for the first time ever, I can see under the mask that Austin Moon constantly wears. I see the pain of a broken heart, and the bitterness that is a result of it. Unable to stop myself I reach over and grab his hand, intertwining my fingers with his and just smile at him sadly. He looks at me questioningly, but I just squeeze his hand and turn to look at the waves again.

We sit there together for what felt like hours, just enjoying the company of another who has felt the same pain as the other, and forgetting the world as we listened to the sound of the waves. Feeling like I should finally say something, I decide to speak up.

"Thank you." Austin's head whips around to look at me confusedly.

"Huh?" He questions.

"You know, for teaching Alex a lesson….And, for standing up for me." I say, looking down bashfully for some reason unknown to even myself. He just smirks at me.

"Well I'm very obviously crazy, and you're already holding my hand, ready to call me superman yet?"

I gasp over dramatically, and pull my hand sharply out of his, and shove his shoulder roughly causing him to topple over backwards into the sand.

"Oh no you didn't, Dawson." He says lowly, and I laugh at his antics and just look back towards the waves again. But next thing I knew, I was lying with my back on the sand, Austin's body fully on top of mine with my wrist pinned above my head with one of his hands, and his lips were moving along my neck. I was having a hard time breathing, and not that I would ever admit this, but it wasn't just because Austin was heavy. I was fighting back the resist to moan as his lips moved up my neck and towards my ear lobe, before he whispered "Come on baby, just say it once."

I went to refuse, but damn if he didn't start kissing my neck and down the line of my v-neck shirt. "No..mmmm…Ugh, fine. You're…mmm…superman." He chuckled against my skin, and his hot breath gave me goosebumps all over.

"No, say I'm _your _superman." I squirm, trying to get out from under him, but being completely unsuccessful, as he just pressed into me more and continued to kiss my neck. "Say it, Ally." He growled this time, his voice surprising and extremely sexy to me at this moment.

"Austin, you're my superman." I finally pant out. He moves his face to right in front of mine, and I see his eyes glance between my eyes and my lips a few times before he finally speaks.

"Told you you'd end up saying it one way or another." He says quietly, smirking down at me. I roll my eyes.

"I still hate you." I reply. He laughs boistoursly at that, and I can feel the vibrations of his laugh from his chest to mine, giving me all kinds of crazy feels that I refuse to acknowledge.

"I still hate you, too." He says, and we both laugh, before he rolls off of me and we both stand up, walk back to his truck and drive back to the school, jamming out to the radio all the way there, and walk to our separate fourth period classes like nothing ever happened.

_**(*)&^%$ #%$^&%^&)*(_*&^%#$$%^^*(&()**&^*%&^%*^*()*()&^%$$ #$#^$&^%*()_)*(&^%$##**_

_**Soooooo….what did ya think? :D huh, huh? PLEASE review and let me know, I want to know what you guys think about my twist on the story! You obviously know the plot, but it's got so many differences from the movie too :p I really hope you enjoyed it, and tell me your favorite part of the chapter in your reviews!**_

_**Looking for at least 10 reviews for the next chapter, which is already over half way written(:**_


End file.
